


Broken Tape Deck

by perpetual_motion



Series: tumblr stuff [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 14x09 Coda, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetual_motion/pseuds/perpetual_motion
Summary: Dean learns something new about Cas' angelic powers.





	Broken Tape Deck

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on [tumblr](https://perpetual-m0tion.tumblr.com/post/181111401144/cas-tells-dean-to-hold-his-hand-in-the-impala-when) Dec 14, 2018

Cas tells Dean to hold his hand in the Impala when they find out the tape deck is broken. Dean is reluctant at first but Cas looks at him trustingly so he ends up taking his hand, keeping one hand on the wheel. When their hands touch, _Whole Lotta Love_ starts playing in his head.

“I didn’t know you could do that,” Dean says quietly.

“There’s a lot of things you still don’t know about me, Dean.”

Dean puffs out a laugh. That’s probably true but he can’t help thinking that he knows Cas better than anyone. The fact that there’s still things he has yet to learn about Cas is both exciting and disheartening. No one knows Cas better than Dean.

“Stop thinking, Dean.”

Shit, can Cas hear him thinking?

“Yes,” Cas replies aloud. “I can feel your heart rate increasing too.”

“Shut up. Just play the music,” Dean grunts, tightening his grip on Cas’ hand.

_I’m glad you’re back_ , Dean hears Cas’ voice in his head.

_Glad to be back_.

**Author's Note:**

> [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HQmmM_qwG4k&feature=youtu.be)


End file.
